incarnated_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Oraclum
Oraclum was the goddess of prophecy and gateways. She was apart of The Nine and created the curse of the Arch-mages. Appearance She is usually shown to wear a mirror mask, adorned with gold jewelry, and have long flowing black hair with pale silver skin. Every older depiction of her seems to vary whether she has horns or not but most of the time she is shown to have both in newer depictions. Her clothing has always been the same in each one, always wearing a long wine colored dress with hints of gold that covered most of her body. As a mortal, she is described to have skin that looks like amethysts with eyes so yellow they looked like pools of gold. She was always seen with clothing adorned with gold and covers every piece of skin in clothing when she went outside. Few who saw her said her skin was covered in markings that no one knew how to read. Personality Oraclum was very composed, intelligent, and wise. Through her first hundreds of years, she kept to herself and only talked to others when they needed a gateway to be created or for a prophecy to be given. She became more uptight as her role became more important with Anki. She looked highly upon task given to her and tried her best to succeed. Over course there were times where she failed and she blamed herself for even the smallest mistake. As she began to talk to Anki more she became less guarded and began to open up to him. She began to be more sweet and playful toward him as they spent more time together. Of course, after this, she became more protective with him at times and was always getting upset with him over small things. Powers As the goddess of gateways and prophecy, she can create portals/gateways and see into the future. It can range at times but in her mortal form she can only create one gateway every few hours but if she wants to create a bigger one it takes up a lot of energy. She is also able to shape-shift but prefers an Owl or Tiefling. All her forms have one thing in common, they all have eyes that look like liquid gold. Most people see it as a sign of misfortune to see an owl with golden eyes and kill it on sight. History Debates over Oraclum being the original god or not has brought many divides in newer and older believers of her. She is believed to be an archetype of a magic user or mage. She was of course worshipped by those who wanted more out of prophecy and the gates of the worlds. In some traditions such as the older accepted ones, she was the daughter of Demia and the first creature of the Mirror Realm, an olden god killed off in the War of the Celestials. Others say she was the sister of Anki and mother to multiple gods. In truth, her only actual children were Delos and Seikyo, Children of both her and Anki. This relationship is deeply embedded in the history of Oraclum, Sometimes looked at negatively and at times almost heavenly. She created the Tieflings and creatures called Mirages or more commonly Mirror spirits. Both creatures are assumed to have blood that can be used to create gateways/allow them to find gateways. She created them with the intention to be guardians of gateways, Anki helping her create Tieflings and is also worshiped by them. This lead to the creation of the world Ogledalo, a planet that is the center of gateways and magic users. The most skilled magic users are trained to become Mages and are ranked based on how skilled and diverse their magic is. During these early times, small conflicts known as the Sieges of Fatum happened between the most famous houses of the worshippers Oraclum and Anki. The battles raged as it lasted hundreds of years and ended in a pact between the two families to create a new one, the Demelis'. After time had passed and Oraclum had both her children, she created a council comprised of many gods that helped her control prophecy, gateways, and magic. Most gods were ones she created and others were creatures created from places like the mirror realm. They stayed a council even after her death and are continuing to stay one till the day she comes back. Time passed more and Oraclum began to see visions of her death at the hands of a being bathed in moonlight. She warned the others as she saw each of them dying horribly to this creature. The time came and all of them were surprised that the goddess Tsuki was the culprit. She fled one way and Anki the other as Tsuki and her followers chased them. Oraclum met with him and their children one more time and told them of a plan to bring all The Nine back and stop her but both of them would have to die. Anki tried to stop her but Tsuki found them. Oraclum was killed first but before dying, she put a curse on the Arch-mages that at the time made no sense. Years passed and many of her incarnations died trying to bring all the Arch-mages together but one, Cardea Bladeclaw succeeds in bringing them together to defeat Tsuki. She comes to Cardea in a dream to remove all the marks from the curse but Cardea refuses to say that they were worth the pain. Worshippers Oraclum is worshipped by the native people of Ogledalo and some who moved there. The worshipping of her is very dominant there but people are allowed to worship other gods as Oraclum is a goddess that has no ill-will toward other gods. Tieflings and Mirages have worshipped her since the beginning and most only worship her. Tieflings are the ones where most worship her but only because they are connected to demons and sometimes worship the entities they do. Any user seeking to have more knowledge of magic or gateways worships her but not without Delos like some believers of her. Beliefs All Gateways and portals are to be seen with respect and honor as they were made by Oraclum herself prophecy is to be respected even with the belief in other gods Prophecy and Destiny are to be cherished no matter how bad the situation and cannot change Incarnations Not many are known except for two, Hecate, Mother of Witchcraft and Arch-mages Creator of witchcraft and considered one of the strongest Arch-mages of all time. She lived long enough to teach Cardea her ways and pass down the role of being the mage of Oraclum. She was called the mother of witchcraft due to her unlocking her magic and finding an alternative way to using it. Many followed her ways but others saw it as demonic and those found practicing it was burned at the stake as punishment. (basically Salem witch trials) She was the closest to a mother Cardea had and encouraged her to find her brother Chaldea. Her magic was also very unique as it allowed her to create copies of herself that she could switch places with. Cardea, Bringer of Gods One of the Arch-mages who helped bring The Nine back to life and stop Tsuki. She was taught by Hecate the ways of the Arch-mages and was given the role of Arch-mage by Hecate before she died. She was called bringer of gods as she risked her life to make sure they all lived. She was also known as one of the strongest and a perfect heir to the role of Arch-mage due to her being able to handle the curse with no problem. Curse and Weapons The mages are each cursed with something having to do with their god that they are imaged after every time they use magic/given ability. Some can go without noticing the pain but others have problems with it choosing not to use their magic. All of Oraclum's mages are at least some type of prophet in their life. Every time they give a prophecy they are put in immense pain. Once they give a prophecy a small mark is made that glows the closer the prophecy gets to coming true and sometimes hurts them. When the prophecy comes true a marking relating to the prophecy is burned into their skin somewhere random. Each god has a weapon that is wanted by all beings and creatures due to them having special powers such as to see the future or create clones of the wielder. Mirror of the 9 Eyes A Golden mirror created by the lords of the mirror realm that allows the wielder to see all possible futures and prophecies in that timeline. Most don't know how to see these multiple paths and only see one or two. Mirror of the Fallen A silver mirror created by the lords of the mirror realm for Anki but was repurposed for Oraclum. The mirror is able to create light/darkness and fire it in any direction. It can also be used to summon things but depends on the wielder. Category:Gods Category:The Nine